Welcome to the Appocolypse
by penguin Butterfly diva
Summary: The Mad Titan is only one stone short of wiping out half of life on earth. Can a group of penguins and the north wind get it in time before he does. or will everyone bite the dust? how will they cope with being in the soul stone PLEASE REVIEW
1. One Stone Short

"I'm Peyton Carter I'm 15 years old…." Peyton writes in her diary on a bus ride to the museum. With her high school class. Peyton is not like anyone else in her high school. As a freshman. Not only does she have teen angst but she is a underage agent for the north wind. Which causes teen angst she did not survive middle school she got brutally murdered in middle school. But her middle school days are a story for another day.

Peyton was looking out the window seeing strange grey ships floating around the other teens look out the window to see the ships. The bus driver looks back at the rowdy lot of teens. An otter with jet black hair looks at Peyton with big blue eyes. It was Jason Lee. He is very awkward around her. Even though he is clad in leather. Peyton might have feelings for him as well.

"Haven't you seen an alien invasion?" the driver asked. Peyton is curious about the strange event until a text appears on her phone. From her boss.

"Peyton come back to base ASAP it's an emergency" the text read. It was from her boss. The problem she was on the school bus.

"Peyton are you OK?" it was a chubby giraffe girl with big glasses, a pink sweater with a unicorn print on it her brown hair in a side ponytail. It was Martha Canon.

"Martha I need to go" Peyton says.

"Boss is calling?" she whispers. Martha learned Peyton was an agent towards the end of 7th grade. And she had to promise to keep it a secret from her classmates.

Peyton nods and hops out the emergency exit on the back of the bus.

"Where is Peyton going?" a random classmate asked.

"I don't know what your talking about come on" Martha rushed her classmate away. So her best only friend could escape.

Adrenaline is not a new feeling for this agent. She sends a text to her boss.

"on my way sir" she texts. Peyton runs towards an abandoned house. And sees her half brother.

The boy seal is losing his baby white fur. He's 13 years old getting ready to start high school. Not very sociable often a drifter at his middle school.

"Peyton boss sent me an urgent text you saw those space ships?" short fuse asked.

"Oh yes I saw them and the others are freaking out"

"And where are everyone else?" she asked.

"You you think it's Thanos?" the teenaged boy asked the adolescent girl.

"What?"

"You know the mad Titan" he responds.

"Short Fuse that's a fairy tale told by boss" Peyton tries to reassure.

I guess you can say he was having a bad day. He slaps his sister in the face.

"Well Peyton THEODOSA CARTER thanos is NOT BULL SHIT"

"Well sorry for making to make you feel better" the redhead retorts.

Just before a fight ensues classified shows up with the four penguins Skipper, Kowalski Rico and Private. Short Fuse glares at them when he sees Private giving Peyton googly eyes. He is about to take out a switchblade but Classified rushed them to the jet.

"Look were going to space" Classified tells them.

"And how are we going to do it? What the hell is going on?" Peyton asked.

"Remember Corporals rant about some barney the dinosaur reject? When he got high on shrooms?"

"Which time boss? you need to be more specific" Short Fuse said.

"The one who wanted us all dead? Well his rant was eerily similar to the current situation" Classified explains raising his tone. Grinding his teeth.

"And did you listen? No" Corprol sasses.

"I would listen to you if you were not higher than a kite half of the time" Classified retorts.

"Look Corporal you can you get as baked, stoned or high as you want after the mission because the universe and possible multiverse is at stake" Dr Finnegan the rabbit medic was checking her medicine bag checking her stock. Ensuring she has what is needed. Alcohol swabs, needle and thread, bandages, antidotes for all sorts of poisons,pain medicines and her axe.

"If it makes you happy I'm not high this time" he said in a huff.

Vivian Latrive was checking her ammo to her favorite shotgun. "Well Buster were going to space" she tells her shotgun. Unlike her teammates Vivian prefers good old fashioned weaponry.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Peyton asked.

"Have you heard of the mad Titan? Well Thanos has the infinity gauntlet but only 5 of the 6 infinity stones. We need to get to the soul stone before he does. Or he will snap half of life out of the universe" Kowalski explains

Eva and Kowalski are getting the fuel ready.

"Location of the Soul stone? Planet Vormir. Eva we have enough oxygen to last us two months" Kowalski says.

"Rico check the weapons inventory" Skipper orders. Rico barfs out a bazooka, grenade launcher, and some TNT.

Private is a tad nervous he's heard stories about the mad Titan. How's he's eliminated other planets as well. Making his "daughters" Gamora and Nebula fight.

"Private we will win don't worry" Corporal reassures. Even though he knows the chances are slim.

"T-minus ten seconds till lift off" Eva announced.

Peyton buckles up knowing this will be a bumpy ride

I **do not own Penguins of Madagascar nor marvel I am not dreamworks nor Stan Lee. no bears were on drugs in the writing of this fanfic. Corprol on drugs was based on a inside joke between me and my brother. **


	2. Dust

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 blastoff" the rocket jet fire lifted up the agents through the atmosphere. And Peyton feels a burning sensation in her chest.

"Eva push the button" Kowalski insists as he's struggling to breathe. Eva flies over holding her breath and pushed the big blue button. Soon Peytons lungs felt relief. And she breathed normally. She gets a text from Martha.

"Somehow their is service on the ship" she says to herself. Peyton reads the text.

"Peyton do you know what's going on?" the text read.

"Martha that is confidential information until further notice" Peyton responds to her friend.

"positions enemy ships up ahead" Vivian announced. Those ships were Thanos ships. The others scrambled towards their positions.

"Vivian aim for the fuel tank" Short fuse insists. Vivian is doing her own thing. She takes out her shotgun and aims for the controller of the ship. Which sets off the fuel tank. Causing the ships to explode. But no sign of the Mad Titan anywhere.

"HEY BIG PURPLE SON OF A BITCH WHERE ARE YOU?" Short fuse aims his grenade launcher out the window. While Dr Finnegan attempts to restrain him from blowing up the ship.

"But Dr Finnegan I saw I swear to god I saw him" the boy protests.

"Remind me to send you to a psychiatrist" Classified deadpanned.

"After the mission" Eva points out.

"I think we lost them" Classified said running out of breath.

"Look I think we're almost there" said Corporal. They see a red planet.

They land at a strange place. The red skull is guarding it.

"A soul for a soul," the man said to the group.

Eva knows what it means. She loves Kowalski.

"Kowalski I can't do this" Eva tells her boyfriend.

"Eva I don't want you to have to this either" Kowalski puts his flipper on his cheek.

"Kowalski I'll do it it's for the greater good of the universe" Eva walks over to the cliff.

"Eva please don't leave me I love you I don't want you to do this" Kowalski pleads with his love.

Eva salutes Classified "Well be in endgame soon" she says.

"Eva please don't" Corporal begs and pleads. With tears.

But Eva does not listen.

She flies down and walks towards the cliff. towards the orange stone. She crosses her wings and Kowalski closed his eyes and pushed Eva off the cliff. And heard a thud and crack.

"Kowalski what the hell?" Skipper asked shocked that he shoved his girlfriend off a cliff.

"Kowalski how could you…." Classified was enraged with the penguin.

"I thought you loved her…." Corporal was trying not to shed tears.

"A soul for a soul" Kowalski said. He climbs downs getting the stone. But a voice said something.

"I was waiting for you" it was a big purple man in gold armor.

"Your...Your Thanos, come on the jig is up" confronts Peyton. She took out her weapon a whip. And attacks.

"You insolent earthing you all lead me to the soul stone" the Mad Titan brags picking it up about to put it in the infinity gauntlet. But Classified tackles the Mad Titan but thanos was not having any of it. And thanos punched the leader. And he flies to the other side while Corporal went running after him.

"You… will ...never be ...a…. God" Peyton tells Thanos and spits in his face.

"Well child you should have gone for the head" Thanos snapped his fingers.

"Skipper I don't feel good" Private complains seeing his flipper turn to dust.

"Private your fine" Skipper reasures the young boy.

"Skipper don't make me go I'm not ready" he whimpered.

"Private please don't leave me" Skipper pleads.

"Skipper I don't wanna go" Private begs. Then he is disintegrating and his ashes fly away.

"Short fuse something is wrong I don't like it" Peyton sees herself turn to dust. Short fuse sees Peytons eyes roll to the back of her head. And becomes a pile of ash.

"Peyton? Peyton I'm sorry" he sheds tears.

Kowalski was by Eva's body when he sees his flipper turn to dust. Knowing his sacrifice was in vain.

"Eva?" Kowalski sees her as he accepted death as an old friend

Corporal finds his boss on the ground struggling to get up. "Up Sir I don't recommend dying hear" it was Corporal who grabs his arm but it started to turn to ash. Classified fell over again. And Corporal was gone. All that was left was a pile of ash and dust along with his weapon.

"CORPORAL I CAN'T LOSE YOU TO"

Classified gathers the dust of his teammates. He was helping skipper do the same thing helping him gather his losses.


	3. Ash and Dust

**Survivors on page**

: Rico, Skipper, Classified, Short fuse, Dr Finnegan and Vivian

**Dust pile on page**: Eva, Private, Peyton, Kowalski, Corporal.

**Dust pile off page**: Marline, Mason, Alice, Vitaly, Gia, Florrie, Dr. Blowhole, Gloria, Moto moto, Melman, King Julian, Mort, Crimson, Classifieds dad, Rock Rockgut

**Survivors off page**: Alex, Marty, Dave, Maurice, Doris, Stefano, Clover, Phil, Classifieds mom, Nigel

A penguin with shaggy grey hair was on his way back from the latest mission. He was doing a headcount. He realized half of AWAs agents have suddenly died at a fast rate. It's not just agents others to. The body count will rise as the year continues.

"Nigel their was 400 agents so many have disappeared how many have been counted"

"Sir only 90 are present and accounted for" he explained.

"But 310 agents have actually died as a result of the strange event because some have been in vehicles whenever it happened because the driver vanished" the boss said.

"What about everyone else? you know those in surgery at the time they are more than likely dead" Nigel thinks as he tries hangs up. He learned his nephew is dead, and is now a pile of dust in a ceramic jar probably mixed with the ashes of Kowalski or the polar bear or the otter. Or the fact that his nephews friend pushed his girlfriend off a cliff.

"That madman Agent Benedict said he saw a purple giant snap his fingers and that's why. Everyone has suddenly vanished. The odd thing? His surviving teammates believe him" the boss of Nigel chuckles.

"Look I need to go make funeral arrangements for MY nephew whom was not so lucky" Nigel angrly hangs up. Everywhere he went there was rubble and distraction the occasional body or two.

"Is it really the rapture am I not good enough for god?" Nigel thinks. As he walks he steps on dust. He moves his foot away from the dust. Not sure if the dust was a poor soul at one point.

He knows the public is going to want answers about the sudden disappearances. The High commission for AWA are not better off either as half of them suddenly vanished. Later that day there was going to be a press conference. And agent Classified was going to be involved. Because he was a witness to the massacre.

Nigel figured he'd better get going to the European Union Office for animal welfare HQ. Or EUOAW. He sees the wolf a nervous wreck. Trying to answer questions.

"How did Evanna Potrov die?" one asked.

"The autopsy is in progress" he is very monotone with bags under his eyes.

He is holding two ceramic jars. One was dark blue and the other was hot pink. The blue one was labeled "Corporals Ashes" and the pink one was "Peyton's Ashes"

"Two of your agents are confirmed deceased how do you feel?" a reporter asked.

"they were someone's daughter or son, how do you expect me to feel?" he replies snarky to the reporter.

"Do you think the rapture is here?" another asked.

"Again it's not the bloody rapture there is no Antichrist The mad Titan snapped his fingers with all of the infinity stones"

But no one believed him at all. He picked up the jars and stormed off. In a huff. He has to now go to Peyton's school to confirm her as part of the dust pile.


End file.
